When The Shadow Order Is Together
by Felixlover
Summary: SEQUAL to Everything Is Not What It Seems. The Heirs are about to unleash their fury on Hogwarts. Dumbledore will come to realize Harry Potter is not to be trifled with. Contains major Weasley, Dumbledore, and Umbridge bashing. Rated M for language.
1. The Mistakes Of Weasles

**An: Hey everyone! I have had so much fun writing this chapter. And the next few to be honest. The first couple of chapters aren't going to be very long, or extreamly significant. But bear with me. Hope you like the first chapter of When the Shadow Order Is Together.**

I looked around at my friends. Draco was saying goodby to his parents. When he returned to the group we walked towards the train.

After we got on we went to the back to find a compartment. Finding an empty one, we sat down. I looked at Hermione, who had taken he seat on my lap. "Comfterable love?" I asked amused. "Why yes dear I am." Draco snorted and then shrunk back into his seat. I saw him glance at Neville and Luna, and then at us. I sat up straiter when I realized what was wrong. "Hey Dray, everything will be fine. Something tells me you'll really like Madam Hooch's new assitant." He stood up, looking furious. "What the hell is that supposed to even bloody mean Potter? If you're suggesting I cheat on Cedirc, you obviously don't know me as well as you claim to." He rushed out of the compartment. I sighed. "He's missing Ced, he'll get over it." Mia opened her mouth to say something, but was interupted by the compartment door opening.

"Oh good, Harry, Hermy we found you. We were worried when we couldn't find you on the platform." I stared at the door in shock at the two red heads. They walked in. Ron sat and Ginny walked over to Hermione and I. She pushe Mia off me and sat on my lap. "Harry, I missed you over the summer." She said stroaking my cheek, smiling. I looked at her coldly and stood up, tossing her to the floor. I brushed my lap off and pulled Mia to me. "I would appriciate it, Weasley, if you wouldn't push my...girlfriend around." Ginny stood up. "Harry, just give up the act already. You don't have to stay with the mudblood, we all know you were just dating her for pity." I stood up again and looked at her in fury. The temperature dropped in the compartment. "What did you just call her?" She smirked. "Oh come off it mate, she's just mad that you're still pretending Hermys your girlfriend. We both know she belongs to me." Hermione mooved next to me just as angry. "I am NOT yours Ronald. Leave now, before your ridiculas nick name causes me to vomit." He looked at her. "Come on Hermy-" I made an animalistic roaring sound. "Do not argue with her Weasley. My WIFE is NOT yours. Now get out of my compartment before I make you." Ron and Ginny's jaw dropped. "You fucking mudblood, HE'S MINE." Ginny lunged at Hermione and was grabbed by a robed arm.

"And just what do you think you're doing Miss Weasley." Ginny turned and looked at the newcomer. "Well hello, and just who are you Mr. Handsome?" She asked fawning over the man. "That is Professor to you Miss Weasley." She looked confused. "Professor?" I asked. "Yes Mr. Potter. I am Professor Snape. I will be helping the older Professor Snape in potions. I am apprentacing under him." I smiled at our new assistant potions professor. "If I may Professor Snape, are we going to be having a new defence professor as well?" The professor nodded, smirking. "Yes Mr. Potter, my partner and college, Professor Bill Weasley will be your new defence professor."

Ron and Ginny looked at the professor in shok then ran out of the compartment. The four of us fell into our seats laughing histarically. "How'd I do?" Pietro asked, smirking.


	2. The Mistakes of Umbitches

**AN: Well here's the next chapter.**

 **My Wisdom.**

 **Okay, I know that people like when I say insparational stuff, but to be honest, I have to give my friend Nate the credit. He is always there for me, even when I act like a complete and total brat. He stuck with me even though I was insistant on dating him. I now know, I don't need to have a boyfriend to feel wanted. I have all my friends.**

 **I'm strong, but I'm also done with people taking advantage of me. I have this problem of being too nice. I always want to see the best in people. Even when they treat me like absolute shit, I still defend them. I used to treasure that trait, but now I hate it. I'm done with people using that. If you feel the same way, you don't have to lose that trait. I went through a lot befor I ralized that I come first. Yeah if it will mess up your relationship, you may be scared to put yourself first. BUT, if your "partner" doesn't accept that your going to put you first, they don't deserve you. You are the only one. There can never be another you. Stand up for yourself. Be confident**

"And before we dig in, I want to introduce a few new professors. Our new defence professor, Bill Weasley, our new assistant potions assistant, Pietro Snape, and finally our new assistant flying coach, Cedric Diggory. And on that note, dig in." The applause for Bill and Cedric was defening, in contrast to the shocked silence Pietro got. I looked over to the Slytherin table and caught Dracos eye. "I'm sorry." He mouthed. I smiled and nodded.

I looked over at Hermione who was talking to a new first year. She turned to me. "Harry, this is-" "Isabella?" I said in disbeleife. Her face broke out into a toothy grin. I stood up and moved over to her, and then hugged her. "You two know each other?" Hermione asked, shocked. "Yeah. Mia, don't you remember? I lived with the Malfoys for years. I was present for Isabella Malfoys birth." I smiled at the girl. "Gryffindor huh? I'm sure your brother loved that." I said, winking at her.

The hedmaster stood up. "Well students, I must say I sadly forgot one new Professor. Everyone welcome Deloras Umbridge, co-defence Professor. She will be teaching years five and up. "Hem Hem." We all turned to the lady in pink _ **.**_ _ **"Hem-Hem... Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. Well it's lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say. And to see such happy faces looking back at me. I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure that we'll be very good friends."**_ I heard a snort across from me and saw Fred and George. " _ **That's bloody likely**_." They said in unison.

 _ **The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nutured and honed by carful instruction. the ancient skill unique to the Wizarding World must be passed down through generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancesters must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have come upon the noble profession of teaching. Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for with out progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balence, then, between old and new..."**_

I gave up trying to listen and turned to talk to Fred and George. Most people looked half asleep, the only people truely paying attention being the staff and Hermione. "I wonder how long shes going to talk." I said turning my attention back to her.

 _ **Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited" Dumbledore looked realived that she was done. "Thank you Professor Umbridge. That really was most illuminating."**_

"I wonder how far she'll go before she realizes she can't do anything to the five of us in the school, or anything to Hermione and I anywhere at all?" I asked the others. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Common you lot, we've got classes tomorrow."

As soon as we entered the common room, people started staring. I rolled my eyes. "Is it true mate?" Seamus said with his eyebrow raised. I hesitated. "Is what true?" I asked, scared he was going to ask me about Voldemort. "That you and your friends are the heirs and you're going to lead us in a battle to protect Hogwarts. And before you deny it, I will follow my king anywhere. Lavender and I have been controlled by Dumbledore way to long." He said kneeling in front of me. I looked at him in shock. My jaw dropped when the rest of the house knelt as well. "Oh, DumbOldDork is going to go through hell now." I said, laughing darkly. "Common guys, this year, we show the Ministry why they don't fuck with Harry Potter."

 **Anything bolded, italisized, and underlined is from the book.**


	3. Letters and Anger

**AN: WOW, So. Many. People. EEEEEKKKKKKK! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Okay I'm done with my small freak out with all the amazing responses to this story. Only two chapters and I already have fifteen followers, thirteen favorites, and six reviews. Special shout out to Spop103 and** **Descew MiCrose** **for convincing me to upload this story earlier than planned. ONWARD WITH THE STORY KNIGHTS AND LADIES, ONWARD. (I'm sick guys, can yu tell?)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I, (SADLY) Felixlover solemly swear I do NOT own Harry Potter. I never have, never will. Anyone who claims they do that isn't the gorgous person of J.K. Rowling is insane and should get themselves checked out.**

 **Mischeif managed.**

I woke up to Hermione kissing me. I looked at her and blushed. "Hey sleepyhead, get dressed, we are going to breakfast. I pulled on my boxers and pants then went to get dressed. My mind was reeling from the night before. I smiled to myself then got ready.

When I walked out of the dorm and got to the commenroom, I immideatly looked for my beautiful queen. I walked over to her. "Hello my Queen. Have I told you how beautiful you are yet?" She giggled. "No Sir Potter, you have not." "Well then beautiful, shall we go down to breakfast with Sir Longbottom to meet up with Lady Luna, and Messurs Abaddon and Hitesh." "Why My Lord, that sounds brilliant. But don't forget about Sir Malfoy and his little sister Lady Isabella." I smiled at her. "Forgive me, beautiful." She giggled as I kissed her wrist. "Shall we, Sir Potter?" "Let's"

We walked into the great hall still laughing. I leaned in and reminded her of something from the night before. She blushed. "You're adorable when you do that." She burst out laughing. "When I blush? I look like an over-ripe tomato." I nuzzled her neck with my nose. "No you don't." Neville laughed at the both of us. "Seriously guys, can you stop with the fluff. It's annoying." I laughed at the affronted look on Hermiones face. "Calm down love, he's just trying to rile you up. We collected Luna and Draco and walked over to the Hufflepuff table. Susan looked at us funny. "Why are you guys sitting here?" She asked confused. "Well Susan, in our group we have five Gryffindors, a Ravenclaw, and a Slytherin. So I figured, neuteral ground. Besides, there's no rule against it. I checked." The Puffs nodded and went back to their breakfast.

About ten minutes into breakfast, the morning post came. Three owls flew in our direction, followed by five other owels. The three landed in front of me, and the five went the the four, the last going to me as well. I opened the one with the Gringotts signia first.

 _Lord Potter-Merlin_

 _It has recently come to our attention that you hav not claimed the vault of your predecesor. We felt the need to inform you that you need to do so soon, but t do so you would need to claim the throne, thus announcing your title. Furthermore, if you are to do so, you would need to have a very public wedding with Lady Potter so no one can think they can force you into an arranged marriage. The director also personally invites you to dinner the coming up Saterday. Please send your reply soon._

 _Griphook_

I thought about what it said then tucked the letter in my bag. I grabbed the next one. This had a post stamp and was written in pencil. I smiled and opened it.

 _Harry,_

 _Hey how are you? I hope I sent this right. I wasn't exactly sure how to. I hope it got to you. Anyways, mum and dad say hi. I just wanted to keep in toutch and tell you how much has changed. I've been working out latly and realized how out of shape I was. I don't know what that spell did to me, but it really affected the way I treated myself. I no longer have the urge to eat all the time, or just sit around and watch tv. I also started protecting kids that are bullied. I had an incident yesterday, although I don't know how long it will have been when you get this, but there was this teenage boy picking on an eleven year old. So I stopped him. Granted, I could have been less violent, but she was eleven, and it looked like he was gonna molest her._

 _Things are a lot different at home too. The cubbard has been turned into an actual cubbard, and your room now has a queen sized bed(for you and Hermione), a tv, desk, computer, and bookshelf. Mum started crying when she was cleaning out the cubbard. It's hard knowing we were so crule to you, and also knowing we were forced to treat you like that. I love you brother._

 _Dudley_

 _(P.S. Come home for Christmas this year please. Mum says you can invite all your friends.)_

I smiled fondly and this letter. I looked up and saw another owl flying over. It dropped its letter in front of Mia and left. I looked at it curiously, but then turned back to my letters. I grabbed the next one on top and opened it.

 _Mr. Potter_

 _Due to Lord Voldemort being back, I insist that you come to my office tonight. You may bring Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger with you if you wish. I rather like candy canes._

 _Albus_

I snorted and put that in my pocket. I reached for my next letter. I opened it and saw the writing was in gold.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Hello love, I know you are confused right now, and that I wasn't able to be there for you, but I can be now. Merlin broke the block on my spirit along with my husbands. With his help, I was able to write this letter. On Sunday go to the ror. Bring the shadows._

 _I love you son._

I looked at the letter in shock, but tucked that into my bag as well when I heard Mia gasp beside me. I looked at her and saw she was reading the second letter she got. A single tear slipped down her cheek. I rubbed her back soothingly and slowly took the letter out of her hands. I looked at it and started reading. Everything else faded away as I read it.

 _Dear Miss Granger_

 _It has come to my attention that you are in danger. Because you are a muggle-born, you are very vulnerable. Since you have no power anyone could force you into a marriage contract. Your parents would be incapable of stopping them. So, because you and Mr. Weasley are good friends, I have arranged a marriage between the two of you. I have done the same with Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley._

 _Albus Dumbledore_

By the time I was finished, I was shaking in rage. Hermione put a hand on my arm, and I looked at her darkly. "Harry, your anger is consuming you. Please, you can't let it beat you. Remember that you're better than this. Please, you're scaring me." Some part of my conscience realized she was scared and I took a breath. I kept breathing until I calmed down, my eyes on hers the entire time. I smiled at her, though it was tight and forced. The fury was there, boiling under the surface, but I couldn't have my queen scared. "Sorry my love, I got out of control. That won't happen again." I kissed her wrist.

The first class of the day, of course had to be defense. Sadly, Bill was only teaching the younger years, so we had Umbridge. "Okay class, turn your pages to chapter one and start reading." She said in her annoyingly high voice. I looked at Hermione, Neville, and Draco. All of us had already finished the first ten chapters. "Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Malfoy, is there a problem with your books?" We looked at her. "No ma'am." We chorused. "The why aren't they open?" She said turning to me. She looked at me like it was my fault. "That would be because of me professor. My father told me to study with Longbottom, Potter, Granger, and Loony. They usually get the highest marks. So we all read chapters one through ten already. We also summerized each chapter and wrote a foot each on the chapters. We figured since this is O.W.L.S year, we better get ahead. And as much as I hate to admit it, Potter and his friends are pretty smart." Draco said, sounding a bit like his old self. "Oh well alright Mr. Malfoy. Ten points to Slytherin for thinking ahead."

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Most of the time I was trying to control the lingering anger. It was bubbling at the surface. The others seemed to sense it, and they were avoiding talking to me, which only made me angrier. By dinner I felt like I was gonna expload. We all sat at the Slytherin table this time. Draco sat on Lunas right and i sat on Hermiones left, Neville was in the middle. Both girls were protected. The Slytherin next to me seemed to be scared of me. Hermione put her hand on my arm and she looked at me, worried. I smiled at her. "I know you're angrey, but you'll be fine. I love you." My smile changed, turning into something that felt more real. "After dinner, You, Draco, and I are going to Dumbasses office. He told me to bring you and Weasley, but I'm bringing my real best friend." She smiled and turned back to her food.

"So, I have a feeling Umbitch is out to get you Har." Draco said. I looked at him like he was crazy. "Oh, she most definatly is. But the ministry will have no control over Hogwarts by Monday." I said darkly. That quickly ended the conversation.

The three of us walked to the headmasters office. "Candy canes." I forced out. The gargoyle gave me a sympathetic look and turned to reveal the staircase. We walked up and I knocked on his office door. It opened and we walked in. "Harry my boy welcome. It is nice to ee you two again as well Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger." Dumbledore said without looking up. I cleared my throat. "Actually headmaster, it's Mr. Malfoy." He looked up in shock. "Well then. Please sit Mr. Malfoy, Harry, Miss Granger. He motiond to two chairs when he said Dracos and my name, but looked down when he said Mias. There was no chair for her so I smirked and pulled her onto my lap. I felt the anger wash over me and kept the smirk on my face. He looked up again. "Miss Granger, you gt my letter. Sitting on Harrys lap is highly inaproppriate. Get off at once." She moved to get up, but I tightened my grip around her waist. I smiled darkly. Acctually headmaster, my girlfriend is going to stay on my lap." The room got colder and I saw Draco and Mia share a glance. "Now what did you have to talk to me about. "Harry, I have betrothed you to Miss Weasley. You two are getting married on Sunday. Now get to bed." I looked at him and laughed. I proceded by kissing Hermione, then carrying her out.

I put Hermione down on our, well my, bed. She looked up at me. I kneeled over her on all fours. I nuzzled her neck and lightly bit the juncture between her collarbone and neck. She gasped lightly and grabbed my shoulders. I licked the spot twice before biting down again. I moved to her mouth and kissed her lightly. I raised my head and looked at her. Her left eye had turned gold again and she was breathing hard. I smirked and kissed her. My hands went to her shirt and I unbuttoned it, fast. Still kissing her, I unhooked her bra and moved my mouth down her neck. "Harry, you need to stop. You'll regret it in the morning love." I looked at her. Her chest rising and falling, the marks on her lower neck, and her bruised lips. I pinned her under me and kissed her again, hard. This time, I slid my tounge into her mouth. She pulled back. "Common love. The anger doesn't control you." She lightly kissed my lips, cheek, jawbone, then my neck. Just light kisses. "Come back love. Your anger is not needed." I blinked and a haze cleared. "Oh Merlin. I'm so sorry Hermione." I said panicky. She laughed. "It's fine. I love you." I looked at her. "But I-" She sighed. "Were mad and needed help. I'm fine."

The rest of the week went by in a blur. Before I knew it, I was standing in front of Gringotts with my court.


	4. An annonamous letter and someone hurt

**AN: Hey everyone, this is Elsa's friend Angel. I'm the one posting this chapter today because Elsa is feeling really low. I am ashamed to find out that my best friend was using cutting and I didn't realize. I am trying my best to help her through it. I AM NOT ASHAMED THAT SHE CUT, I am ashamed that I didn't realize it until she was hospitalized. I took her draft of the story and am going to be updating until she gets better. This story is her life, she loved writing it. I have to thank everyone who reviews, because the smile that she gets when she reads those reviews are beautiful. This chapter is short, sorry, but I think Elsa was writing it when she was low and hurting herself because it is a little dark.**

I looked at Hermione who was next to me in potions. She was writing in her journal instead of listening to Professor Snape. When he dismissed us she ran out, accidentally dropping her journal. I looked at it and a letter came out. I leaned aginst a wall and started reading it.

 _Okay, so everyone has their dark side. Their evil side. The side that doesnt give a damn. its always there. but it doesnt start off terrible. just a small lingering darkness. one that is always present always waiting for you to make a mistake. Waiting for there to be an opening. crack in the wall that was set up in front of it. For a girl the darkness resides in two places. Their heart and mind. both walls are shattered by heartbreak, bullying and hurt. This will be the world disaster. every girl has the small dark. but some are not so small._

 _When you are lied to, small fracture lines appear in your walls. Thats why hope is pointless. There is no fucking point in keeping it back, you'll just hurt yourself more. No one can decide who you are. If you hate the world go ahead. Thats what people in the past have done._

 _I'm not innocent. I'm not nice. I'm a cold hearted bitch and in all honesty, I love it. It is the most amazing feeling. There is a difference from being a bully and speaking my mind. I will never put anyone down for a pointless reason but I will speak the truth. I dont give a shit what anyone wants to tell me. If it doesnt help me in anyway, fuck it. Ooooooh I sound evil now. haha. ugh I'm tired. but I need this out. I don't give a damn about your perfect little life. I honestly don't. I don't care about hurting people anymore. I've tried so hard to be the perfect little daughter. The perfect princess. I'm fucking done. It got to a point to where I hurt myself, and liked it. I would drag a shard of glass down my thiegh for fun, to see the blood pooling out. I didn't care about my grades. I didn't care about keeping or making friends. I didn't care if people thought I went insane. or if I caused someone else pain. I lived in survival mode. eat,sleep, school, rise, and repeat. I've tried so many times to be nice. I forgave when I shouldnt have. I acted happy, acted...sane. Haha, I guess that's it. I got called a psyco bitch at school once, maybe they were right. I wake up each morning to blood and tears. I'll have bit my lip or scratched open a cut in my sleep._

 _i guess you could call me crazy or call me menatlly insane. but i was drivin to this. how many fucking times did you think you could call me insane, a slut, a bitch and not expect me to snap. no some people will tell me its my choice to not accept it. but if youre hearing it every day over and over, would you sit and let it happen. well yu probably would. ive changed my mind. im only after a few people. everyone whos ever hurt me. whos ever made me cry, youre dead. and thats a fucking big list. i cant really remeber a time wheree i didnt want to die. ive tried to commit suicidde six times. the first was trying to overdose, my friend waked in. the second, i tried to hang myself, the support i was using broke and the rope snapped. third time i cut so deep i hoped i woud bleed out. i ended up with thirty two stitches and a scar. fourth i made myself pass out over a pool, i woke up to someone giving me cpr. fifth, i jumped off a cliff, but i wasnt high up enough and only ende up with broken ribs and a lot of bruises. the final time i tried to pull a juliet and stab my self. my gadbrothers girlfrind walked in when the knife was a centmeter in, pulled it out, and called the police._

 _So don't tell me it will be fine. Cause it isn't fine and it will never be fine. I don't really care either. I will kill everyone that's hurt me, and when I'm done, willingly hand myself over. So watch out world. I'm coming._

I looked at the begining and end of the letter trying to figure out who wrote it. I knew it wasn't Hermione, the grammar and spelling was terrible. I also knew Mia wasn't depressed. I heard a scream and ran to it.

When I turned a corner I stopped. A bloody body was on the ground. With a gasp I collapsed to my knees. "Hermione."


	5. The Hospital Wing

**AN: Hey everyone, it's Angel again. So good news, Elsa woke up a few hours ago. We(her family, her boyfriend, and I) all cried in reliefe. She asked me to tell you guys, "Thank you so much for all of the support I've been given. I apologize for the last chapter, it wasn't my best." So I hope you enjoy this chapter. To Elsa form me: Sometimes you have to be strong, when you feel like giving up, you have to fight when you just want to run away. Sometimes it's all you can do to just keep going. But no matter how bad things are at any moment, no moment lasts good or bad. Time moves on, you will survive. Love, Angel.**

 **Please review for Elsa.**

I sat there stunned for a few seconds before I heard footsteps behind me. "Oh shit." I heard Draco say behind me. I turned and saw Drake, Luna, Neville, Fred, George, and Professor Snape. Luna let out a sob. I sat there feeling numb. Everything around me tunneled as I looked at Hermione. I felt movement around me and heard people talking.

"Ry, ary, Harry." I jumped and looked up. Draco looked at me, worried. "Common mate, we're going to the hospital wing. Everything's going to be fine." I stood and let him lead me to the hospital wing.

When we got there, the headmaster was standing above Hermiones bed with a faux worried look on his face. He turned and looked at me. "Harry, my boy-" I growled and lunged. Then everything went black.

When I woke up, I lay there, wondering what happened. I heard voices. "Well obviously we aren't going to leave them. Fuck what Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore say, I am not leaving my king and queen here alone." I heard Neville say. The others agreed. "Don't worry Nev, they can't give us detention or take points from us for not letting us stay with them, Hogwarts won't allow it." Luna said. There was a pause. "Harry, It's just us." I let out a laugh.

"Hey, you can't blame for being cautious. What happened?" Draco and I sent stunners at you, we didn't think it was a good idea to use your secret weapon in front of Dumbolddork." I smiled at them. "Thanks, how's-" I stopped as a shadow passed over their faces. I raised my eyebrow. "She'll be fine, but we don't know when she'll wake up. Luna and I managed to create something to speed up the healing process, but we don't know how well it will work." "Thanks for working together. Good teamwork." They looked at me. "Harry," Luna started, "We are not a team because we work together, we are a team because we trust, respect and care for each other. We aren't just a team. We are an army, a force, a team, a family and a group. We will always stick together." I smiled at her. "Yeah mate, you won't be alone in this. She is my sister in law." Draco said, smiling. I laughed. "We are your council Harry, your army. But we are also your friends. We stick together." Neville said. "Mauraders stick together mate." Fred said. "We won't leave you. That goes for all of us." George finished. I turned towards Hermiones bed. "Did we find out what happened to her?" I said angrely. "Yes actually." Neville said. "The report said a few cutting hexses, the cruciotas, and physical hits. We don't know who did it."

I heard a groan besides me and everyone turned. We met the brown and golden eyes of the queen. "The minion." Hermione said softly coughing up blood.


End file.
